


Are You New Here?

by AlexKingOfTheDamned, swimsalot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boring Sex Life, F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingOfTheDamned/pseuds/AlexKingOfTheDamned, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimsalot/pseuds/swimsalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After five years in a relationship between an incredibly successful businesswoman and a superhero, their sex life has kind of fallen by the wayside. One Tony Stark is determined to ameliorate the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You New Here?

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd  
> totally spur of the moment  
> me and my girl just needed porn, that's all

Five years can do a lot to a couple.

 

Five years of loving, and laughing and losing.

Five years as Iron Man is a long, long time. Mk CXXXVI is on the prowl.

Five years as CEO of a mega-corporation like Stark Industries is also a really long time.

 

Tony once thought that Pepper was the only one of the two of them that worked full time, but as it turns out, the longer heroes fly around, the more villains will show up to wave their bad guy bad attitude around. Funny, he always thought the phrase was “As long as there is evil good will rise up against it” not the other way around.

 

With working on keeping the company in the black, and Tony saving the day every other day, the poor couple hardly has time for one another. Tony knows Pepper is feeling neglected, and she knows he misses her. They hardly have time for dinner before they collapse in bed and snuggle. He might get as far as kissing her neck before they drift off.

 

So when evil seems to take a week-long hiatus, Tony has all the time on his hands to realize that he’s _dripping_ with need. He hasn’t been this strung out since his youth, and if he doesn’t get his hands on Pepper sooner rather than later, he’ll blow a gasket.

 

Pepper is in her office when Tony comes by Stark Industries. A meeting had gone badly and she's trying not to tear her hair out over just how stupid some people can be. She'd told the accounting depart at least fifteen times what numbers she'd needed and they still got them all wrong. Now she has to review everything herself.

 

She needs a break. Coffee. A quick trip downstairs won't kill her so she gets up from her desk, leaving her work behind and heads down to the little coffee stand she'd approved as part of the renovated employee lounge.

 

When she turns back around, she almost crashes chest-first into Tony. He catches her cup before it has a chance to spill all over her and ruin her day. He’s wearing sunglasses of all things – she thought he’d broken the habit he had of wearing sunglasses indoors all the time.

 

He releases her cup back to her and gives her a smirk she hasn’t seen in a really long time, but she knows all too well. It’s the smirk he used when he had the charm cranked up full blast to woo a new lady. She almost wants to look behind her because it’s so misplaced, but she knows she’s alone in the room.

 

Tony lays a palm against the wall beside him with one hand and crooks his sunglasses down his nose, looking her over once before the smirk switches sides.

 

“Are you new here?” he says, his tongue sliding across his lower lip in a wet stripe.

 

"Are you high?" she responds before taking a sip of her coffee. Too sweet. It's been so long since she's made coffee for herself, usually Jarvis has it waiting in the kitchen when she's ready to leave for the day. With a sigh she throws it out and goes to get another one.

 

"Don't you have somewhere to be Mr. Stark or has the world slowed down long enough that you can actually make an appearance at your own company?"

 

“I pop in now and again,” he says, leaning against the wall at the elbow now, his glasses still low on his nose. “What’s your name? Have you worked here long?”

 

She glances at him, expression turning from amusement to worry. "Tony are you alright? Did you hurt yourself building another suit? I can call a car to take you to the hospital."

 

“You don’t have to worry about that,” he waves a hand dismissively, and then leans in a stitch closer, pointing to the artificial sweetener that she was looking for with his free hand. “But you aren’t answering any of my questions.”

 

He chuckles a little when she just raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“Alright, I cave,” he holds up both of his hands in front of him. “I’ve got this girlfriend. Knockout. But she’s always busy and I’m always busy and,” he trails off with a shrug. “And you probably think I say this to every girl, but I really _mean_ it when I say you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my life.”

 

He leans up against the wall again, the smirk at full volume again. “And I’ve seen a _lot_ of women.”

 

Then it clicks for Pepper. Tony isn't high or drunk or brain damaged, at least no more than usual. He's playing. He's trying to inject a little spark into their currently non-existent sex life.

 

Sweet of him really. She should scold him for bringing it to her work place but there will be time for that later. After they've both been satisfied.

 

She bites her lip and smiles at him, looking down and then back up through her lashes nervously, like so many before her have done when faced with the unbridled charm of Tony Stark.

 

"I've only been working here a week. New assistant and if I don't get my boss her coffee right now she's going to fire me," she says, making up the coffee for a second time.

 

Tony’s smirk turns into a grin for a moment before he manages to pinch it off to one side again. He knew she was clever enough to get it.

 

“Well I am somewhat of a figurehead in the company,” he says, licking his lips again. “I bet I could vouch for you if something happened and you were ah… a little late.”

 

Pepper finishes making the coffee and smiles at him. "Or you could walk me up to the office and maybe my boss will give me my lunch break early? She can't really say no to you."

 

“Yeah, let’s do that,” he says, holding the door open for her and then pushing the button for her. He continues to lean just so that his hips pop and emphasize the tightness of his jeans.

 

“Oh, look at that,” he says as they enter Pepper’s office. “Your boss is out. I guess that means you get to take your lunch break early after all.”

 

"And she made such a big deal about me getting her coffee." Pepper says, shaking her head. "What a bitch. If only I had a way of getting back at her."

 

She turns around and gives Tony a meaningful look as she leans back against her desk.

 

He stalks a little closer to her, taking his sunglasses off finally and tucking them into his back jeans pocket. He’s less than two feet in front of her now, but still not touching.

 

“Oh, I could probably give you a handful of ideas,” he says, looking her up and down again. Damn, she looks good in purple. She looks good in everything. She looks good out of everything, too.

 

She smirks and sets the coffee well out of harms way before folding her arms across her chest, trying to look skeptical.

 

"That so? Well they do say you're a genius. What did you have in mind?"

 

He hums a little and steps just a fraction closer, lifting one hand to brush a single lock of hair that was hanging in front of her shoulder behind it to join the rest, careful not to actually touch her skin. He loves the off-the-shoulder look on her. Her collarbone is to die for.

 

“You could,” he puts his hands on either side of her on the desk and gives a thoughtful expression for a moment. “You could defile her desk.”

 

"Her desk?" Pepper says, as if the thought had never crossed her mind. He is so close. She wants to just grab him and tear his clothes off but that's not how the game is played. "I don't know. It's a pretty big desk. I could use some help." she suggests, fighting not to smile.

 

“I might be able to lend a hand,” he says, capturing her chin with his thumb and forefinger, drinking in her gasp like wine. “How far are you willing to go for your revenge?”

 

"As far as we can get in an hour." she answers with a smirk to match his own. "Go lock the door and we can get started."

 

He’s never run to the door and back so fast in his life.

 

By the time he gets back, his heart is already pounding a drum beat in time to the throb of his need to spread Pepper down over her desk and ride her deep and hard until she howls. He fills his hands with her before she can even ask him if he’s ready to begin, dragging her close to him, his hands already fumbling for the zipper on the back of her dress.

 

He captures her lips in a kiss, which tastes faintly of coffee and blood, but now isn’t the time for her to be asking questions. He groans into her mouth the second she opens it, licking between her lips and taking control of not only the kiss, but commanding her breath as well.

 

Pepper wraps her arms tightly around Tony, letting him sweep her away in his tidal wave of lust. It's been too long since they've been able to touch and hold each other, she'd almost forgotten what he tastes like.

 

He manages to yank down the zipper of her dress, almost tearing it. She would yell at him to be more careful but she can't seem to muster up enough annoyance. It's one dress and the sooner they're both naked or as close to it as possible the better.

 

He drops her dress around her ankles, simultaneously blown away and completely unsurprised by the plain, matching set of white panty and bra she’s wearing underneath, unadorned by lace or bows or ribbons. Practical and so incredibly sexy. There’s something almost juvenile about it, like she really is just an intern in her late teens. Tony’s cock throbs as he helps her step out of the puddle of her dress. Black heels are still strapped firmly in place on her feet and Tony will be damned if that isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life.

 

“You are breathtaking,” he whispers, lifting her up onto the edge of her own desk so she can wrap her legs around him, mouthing at her long, elegant throat. “My girlfriend’s got nothing on you.”

 

"You are quite the flirt Mr. Stark." Pepper moans, tugging his jacket off his shoulders while he nibbles on her collar bone. "I bet your girlfriend doesn't appreciate that about you."

 

Tony can’t suppress a giggle. “She doesn’t,” he says, licking a stripe up the ridge of the bone. “But it’s worth it for an angel like you.”

 

He slides his palms down her back so he can fill both hands with her cotton-covered bottom, squeezing hard enough to get her to mewl while he sucks a mark slightly below and to the left of her collarbone.

 

"That's going to show." Pepper pouts but doesn't pull away. She unbuckles Tony's belt and tosses it aside so she can yank open his teasingly too tight jeans. "You're going to get me in a lot of trouble."

 

“You’re fucking Tony goddamn Stark on your bosses’ desk and you’re worried about getting in trouble for a _hickey?_ ” he says gleefully into her shoulder as he kisses away the concealer she uses to cover her adorable freckles. She’ll be annoyed when she has to reapply it later, but damn it it’s been weeks since they made love. He’s earned her freckles.

 

"Well she'll know if I have a hickey I didn't have when I went to get her coffee." Pepper laughs. She runs her fingers through Tony's perfectly styled hair, tugging and ruffling it into messy tufts in retaliation for him exposing her freckles.

 

He grins and grinds his hips forward against her, sucking on her throat to feel the vibration of her moan on his tongue.

 

It’s been years since he was _this_ hard. Almost fifty goddamn years old and it still gets up like a champ. It might have something to do with Extremis. He’d like to think he’s just in good shape.

 

“Tell me how you like it,” he hums into her ear. “Do you like being bent over? Held up and fucked helpless against a wall? Do you like to ride, sink down on a man’s cock and dominate him? Do you like having your hair pulled? Tell me all your dirty secrets, angel.”

 

Pepper grins and tightens her legs around him, pressing his tented pants against her nearly naked pussy. "I want you to bend me over this desk and do me as hard as you can." she whispers back, trailing her perfectly manicured nails down his chest. "I want you to bite me. Cover me in marks and make me fight not to scream so loud the entire building hears me. Think you can do that?"

 

A shiver races down his body, the hairs on his arms and legs standing up over goosebumps the size of quarters.

 

“Fuck, I can do that,” he says, yanking his jeans open and shoving the material out of the way so he can pull his cock out over the waist band of his boxers, full and thick and begging for attention.

 

Pepper looks down and gasps like she's seeing him for the first time.

 

"I'm glad to see the rumors are true." she says playfully. "For a minute there Mr. Stark I thought you were using all that charm to compensate."

 

“Who, me?” Tony grins, pulling her a fraction closer so he can drag the length of his cock down her cottony, soaked panties. “I don’t compensate for anything.”

 

"Mm, I can see that." she hums appreciatively, tilting her hips forward a little more in desperation. "You are a tease though, which might be worse."

 

Tony licks up the length of her neck before sliding his hand between them so he can rub his fingertips into Pepper’s folds through the cloth of her panties, massaging another whine out of her.

 

“I don’t tease,” he purrs in her ear. “I foreplay.”

 

He doesn’t warn her at all as he pulls her panties aside and slides two fingers into her. The stretch is immediate, but she’s accustomed to the size of him, and while the width of his fingers aren’t anything to scoff at, they’re nothing compared to his cock.

 

"Oh god that's not fair." Pepper growls, clutching his shoulders. He presses his fingers more deeply inside her, stretching her out and rubbing against her in all the ways he knows she loves, drawing a choked crow of pleasure from her.

 

“Tony Stark doesn’t play fair,”  he warns her, corkscrewing his fingers so his blunt nails drag across the upper wall of her pussy, sending electricity stuttering down her limbs from the contact to her g-spot.

 

Pepper whimpers, clinging to him more tightly. It's definitely been too long if he can take her apart this easily.

 

"Y-you are very good at this, aren't you?"  she asks, trying to stick to the game as much as she can while Tony is doing his very best to turn her brain to jelly. "Must have practiced on a lot of girls. I'm not sure I'll be able to compete with all of them."

 

“The votes came in, you’re winning by a landslide,” Tony hums, his voice a deep bass against her throat as he curls a third finger into her, twisting the digits all together to render her speechless.

 

Pepper cries out and has to bury her head in his shoulder to muffle the sound. She bucks against Tony's fingers, fucking herself on them as much as she can, unashamed of her own unbridled desperation. It's not like Tony is going to care how needy she is.

 

Suddenly the fingers are gone and she’s being shoved down face-first into the desk. He lifts one of her long graceful legs to slip her panties down it, letting the other leg hook around Pepper’s ankle because fuck that image is going to stay with him to his grave.

 

He toys with the moisture in the short, cropped curls between her legs, swirling it around before sneaking a condom out of one of the many nooks and crannies he has them hidden in for occasions just like this one. Normally they rely on Pepper’s birth control, but this is part of the fantasy.

 

“You wanted me to fuck you hard, right angel?” he says, sweeping her long gingergold hair over one of her shoulders to hang down in front of her so he can see the length of her back. He plucks apart the hooks on the back of her bra so she can slip out of it. To make it fair, he ditches his shirt on the floor of the office, too.

 

"Yes," she breathes, spreading her legs for him. "Yes Mr. Stark, please. I want you to fuck me hard against this desk. I want to think of your cock every time I walk into this room."

 

Tony’ll be damned before he doesn’t listen to such a sweet plea as that. With the rubber rolled firmly in place, he takes one cheek of her bottom in each hand, spreading everything apart so he can slide the tip of  his lubricated dick against her already dripping pussy.

 

“Beautiful,” he praises as he slides into her in one deep, relentless stroke.

 

"Oh fuck," Pepper gasps, bringing her arms forward to grab the other end of the desk. She's going to need to anchor herself, she can tell that much already. But god it feels good to finally have Tony inside her again.

 

After so many weeks in a row without making love to her, Pepper has tightened up and even if they weren’t playing this game, it’d be like he was fucking her for the first time all over again.

 

“Oh god,” he echoes her moan, head tipped back as his hips meet her bottom. He smoothes his palms down her back, feeling her ripple and flutter around him in pleasure. Sweat slides down his naked torso, soaking his chest until it’s glistening. His muscles heave with his panting, and shake with the restrained urge to pound her senseless.

 

That will come in time. He slides out of her and then snaps his hips forward again, groaning when she gives a bark of surprised pleasure.

 

Pepper holds herself steady, fighting the need to buck back against him and impale herself again and again on his cock until she finds bliss. Tony will take care of her. He always does. He gets off on her getting off as much as he does on anything physical. Right now he's working them up to it, feeding the fires and she can handle that, she can. She's Pepper Potts dammit, patience is her middle name.

 

But each snap forward is torture. Sweet, wonderful torture because every snap is followed by the slow slide of him pulling back out no matter how much her body desperately tries to pull him back in.

 

“How does revenge taste, little lady?” Tony asks, his palms coming down on either side of her as he rides into her slow but strong. Pleasure is ratcheting through his body, and he’s practically speechless with it, but Tony Stark is nothing if he isn’t a talker.

 

"So good," Pepper answers, gasping between moans. "It's so good. God Tony it's amazing."

 

Tony chuckles as she slips up, but he can’t blame her for forgetting to call him Mr. Stark when he’s shoved inside her so deep that she can feel it in her chest.

 

The slide into her is exquisite, even if it is blocked with a thin layer of latex this time. It’s still hot and tight, rippling around him like she was made for him, the perfect balance between open enough that nobody’s hurting and tight enough that he’s going wild.

 

He slides his hands down her back again as his hips pick up the pace, his thumbs coming to rest right above her ass. “Do you like having your hair pulled?” he asks, even though he already knows the answer.

 

Pepper can't gather enough air to answer so she just nods vigorously. She feels Tony gather a handful of her hair and then there's a sharp tug, just on the right side of painful that counters the pleasure of him thrusting into her perfectly.

 

He urges her up onto her hands with a hold on her long hair, which he then fists his hand into a little deeper to keep her upright. With his free hand, he grabs one of her exposed breasts, rolling the stone-hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

 

He slides his hand down her slender belly until he can spread his fingers around her stretched pussy, feeling the sides of his own cock as he rides up into her. Then he pulls up again and applies a steady pressure in a spiral around her clit.

 

Beneath him Pepper whimpers and moans, beyond the point of forming actual words. Tony's always been amazing but today feels like the first time all over again. Every touch feels new and even the familiar cock entering her body feels new after so long without it.

 

She bucks back against him experimentally and he tightens his grip on her hair though whether that's a scolding or a reward she isn't sure. His fingers haven't stopped teasing her clit so he can't be too upset by her taking a little initiative.

 

“You’re a natural,” he praises with a hint of a growl, kissing her neck while he strokes into her hard enough to render her totally breathless.

 

"Not bad yourself." she manages to gasp. "You could get better leverage if you held onto my hips though."

 

“Will you touch yourself if I do?” he slides his hands down her sides to hold her hips, and she catches herself on her hands. He angles his hips forward so that his cock presses against her g-spot with every powerful forward drive up.

 

Pepper gasps and for a second almost crashes into the desk. She manages to catch herself with one hand while the other snakes its way down her front. She finds her clit in seconds and begins to tease it, mirroring Tony's earlier actions while he slams against her g-spot again and again, leaving her seeing stars.

 

He dips his forehead to rest in the crook of her neck, moaning hotly against her as his climax rises higher with every surge of his hips forward. He’s rigid and boneless at the same time, rocking the desk with the force of their fucking.

 

When pleasure ripples through him in a wave of heat, he bites into the meat of her shoulder to mask what would have been an incredibly loud groan.

 

The bite causes Pepper to cry out in shocked pleasure. She manages to cut the shout short but there's no doubt someone in the hall could have heard if they were passing by.

 

Which is oddly exciting. She's never been one of those women who likes to be thought of as sexy by anyone other than the person she's dating but the idea that someone might have heard her being thoroughly fucked in her office is oddly enticing at the moment and only makes her buck back to meet Tony's thrusts more eagerly.

 

“I’m close, darlin’,”  he drawls into the skin of her shoulder, his nails digging into her hips. “Close, I’m close, oh shit.”

 

His thrusts are becoming more irregular now, occasionally fast and hard but sometimes driving and deep with a slightly slower pace. With pleasure shooting down his thighs, it’s impairing his greater judgment when it comes to keeping a steady rhythm.

 

"Me too."  she says, nodding her agreement. She grinds back against him, purposefully clenching around his cock in little bursts to drive him mad. "I'm close too. Mr. Stark, just a little more, please Stark."

 

He needs to tip her over the edge. She’s so close. Inspiration strikes and he takes both of her wrists, pulling back until she’s bowed back against him. With the new angle, and the leverage of pulling on her wrists he can pound directly into that spot driving her up the wall. Her hair thrown out of the way, he bites the shell of her ear, closing his eyes as he draws nearer, nearer, nearer.

 

“Fuck!” he throws his head back as his pleasure coalesces and shoots out of him with the force of one of his repulsor beams.

 

He’s hard pressed to think of a time it’s ever been quite _this good_. His mind is totally blank with pleasure, rocking deep into her, totally lost. Just _lost_. He knows he’s being loud, but dammit it’s his company and his CEO’s office and his girlfriend so he’s entitled to a little bit of testosterone-infused, bliss-addled hollering.

 

Ton'y final thrust sends Pepper over the edge and she cries out along with him, her body tensing and shaking with the force of her climax. She would have fallen forward if not for Tony's grasp on her wrists keeping her upright through wave after wave of immense pleasure that course through her body.

 

She doesn't even try to be quiet this time. She sobs out his name with wild abandon, unashamed of who she's with or what she's doing or where. It's all far too good for her to spare a moments’ thought to shame.

 

When they finally come back down, he lays her over her desk, watching her shake. He smoothes his hands down her back, watching as she arches into it slightly like a kitten. He grinds his thumbs down the length of her spine and then slowly pulls out of her, pinching the condom to discard it.

 

He leans over her and kisses the back of her neck, and then her shoulders and down her back.

 

“Oh my god I love you,” he says, voice lethargic and happy.

 

"Do we know each other?" Pepper giggles from on top of the desk. "That was amazing Tony. Really, really amazing."

 

“I might forget who you are again sometime in the next year if it’s like this again,” Tony grins against her spine, his hands dragging down her sides.

 

She shakes her head. "I hope not. That will mean we've gone this long without sex _again_. I don't know if I can do that."

 

He helps her back up to her feet and shimmies her back into her dress underwearless, tugging his shirt back down over his head. “Let’s go use your lunch break to get changed,” he says, pulling her close to him with a slow kiss. “And see how many interns are frozen in the hall.”


End file.
